Family Forever and Always
by Crycoria
Summary: One-shots/mini series that surround the Weasley's and their extended family. This covers almost all eras of Harry Potter. Enjoy!
1. Reunion in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: Imagine you are watching a film in black and white when suddenly you are thrown into that movie and become the main character. Your name is whatever female/male is participating in each one-shot. Please be cautious in your critiques. Many of these one-shots give a very deep insight into my mind, for several are based on things I have dreamt. This first one-shot, short as it may be, is no exception. All I did was place my OC- Maria Jessica Mauriciana, and J.K. Rowling's Regulus Arcturus Black, into the setting. Everything else took place exactly as written, with the single exception of the recognition sentence.**

**Oh, and please feel free to review with your ideas on the meaning of this dream. I am interested to hear what you come up with.**

* * *

><p>Standing in a pitch black room, Maria felt the man step up to her right and take her hand.<p>

"Are you ready?"

Those words were the only ones required for her to recognize her first and only love.

Smiling, Maria looked into Regulus' eyes and breathed one word. "Yes."

Then, silently, they both looked straight ahead where a light had appeared as a doorway. Hand in hand, the couple stepped into the light and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is exactly 75 words long. I know this for a fact. And it is as long as it will ever be. This will also be the shortest one-shot I publish for this series. Please enjoy!<strong>


	2. 10 Things Your Waitress Won't Tell You

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

* * *

><p>Bored one day, 6-year-old Crystal Mauriciana decides to make a list of 10 things Madam Rosmerta would never tell her customers.<p>

1_ My Butterbeer is made from scratch, so if I have to run to the cellar to get some, don't complain.

2_ There is NEVER an excuse NOT to leave a tip for your waitress! They depend on tips for their wage.

3_ We wonder what we could possibly be doing wrong when you have a frown on your face the entire time we are "at your service".

4_ Do you think you're royalty or something? I may work magic, but I CAN'T conjure food from midair. EVER.

5_ If I am running around trying to please every one of my five or more tables at once and accidentally forget you wanted lemons, DO NOT leave a sarcastic note about it. I am stressed enough as it is.

6_ If you dare to whistle, wave, clap, yell, or snap your fingers at me, be warned. And if you are dumb enough to use a Summoning Charm: Aside from the drink or food that I was carrying now in your lap, expect an undetectable Curse or poison in your order. Believe me, it's happened before. And it WILL happen again.

7_ If you complain about the service and don't talk to me, you just might find I let the same waiter serve your table until you either come to me or never come back. It happens all the time.

8_ It takes time to cook food. I don't like using magic to do so unless it's the weekend and the students of the nearby school are here. And if you watch me as you wait, I just might cook it without magic anyway.

9_ A lot of the time we waitresses/waiters are splitting tips evenly. So if you leave $1 for your waitress you've probably actually only given her $.10-$.50 in change, depending on the day.

10_ If you order something that takes longer to prepare than what the table after you ordered, be prepared. They might get their order first; especially if you wanted yours well-done.

"Madam! Madam, look what I wrote for you!" Crystal excitedly ran up to Madam Rosmerta at the end of the evening when she had finished closing up.

Reading through the barely legible writing, the old waitress laughed. "Brilliant, Crystal! I'll copy these down and post it on the wall in the morning. It should be a good conversation piece for the customers."

Indeed it was. Customers of all ages read and laughed about the list long after Voldemort had been defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Some of these are just the way I feel as a waitress. Others are obviously specific to Harry Potter. Those other waitresseswaiters that read this, please feel free to add your own things you wish you could tell your customers at times.**


	3. A Motherly Side for Harry

**Disclaimer: I look nothing like J.K. Rowling and live nowhere near her.**

* * *

><p><em>You'll never know unless you try. You'll never know unless you try.<em>

The same phrase kept running through her mind. No matter what she did, it kept coming back. When it returned one final time that night as she was preparing for bed, Petunia Dursley growled in frustration.

_I'll call her in the morning when I put the milk bottles out for the milkman._

But Petunia never got the chance to follow through with her plan. When the door was opened to put out the milk bottles, Petunia Dursley was greeted with a baby's cry.

Horrified, and wondering who had the gall to drop a baby off at her house of all places, Petunia set the milk bottles in their usual place at the doorstep and brought the child in, fully intending to alert her husband and have him take it to the nearest orphanage when she spotted a note addressed to her nestled among the blankets.

Her curiosity now pricked, Petunia rocked the small boy as she read the note:

_Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley,_

_I regret to inform you that on the evening of the 31__st__ Day of October, one thousand nine hundred eighty-one, your sister Lily and her husband James were attacked and murdered by Lord Voldemort. However, your nephew Harry survived the attack by sustaining a mere scar upon his forehead._

And there it was. She should have seen it coming. Lily had sealed her fate the moment she'd married that Potter. The very boy she had complained about every summer for six years. Petunia had listened to every word Lily would say, pretending to hate her when in reality fascinated with every last word.

They had virtually lost all contact after Lily's marriage, only sending birthday and Christmas gifts to each other, but Petunia had finally decided to set her pride aside for a moment in order to hear her baby sister's voice just one more time.

Before continuing to read the letter, Petunia glanced down at her nephew, who was now wide awake and squirming in her arms. Catching a glimpse of his eyes, Petunia gasped. Although everything else about him was similar to Potter, it was his eyes that caught her heart strings. They were the exact same as Lily's. Seeing his eyes she realized that although her baby sister was gone physically, she still lived on in her son. Her only child.

Now understanding that Harry had nowhere else to go, Petunia finished reading and resolved that even though he wasn't her own son, and Vernon would not be pleased at all, she needed to raise her nephew in order to keep Lily's memory alive and close to her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I wanted to emphasize the bit of Petunia which was only revealed as she and Harry were parting in book seven. I hope I did well with that. Please review with what you thought of this one, and I hope you enjoy the other one-shots to come!<strong>


	4. More Things Your Waitress Won't Tell You

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, therefore I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Several years after the defeat of Voldemort, Crystal decided to move back to Hogsmeade, having gained a job as a waitress for Madam Rosmerta.<p>

Now having children of her own, and understanding what the life of a waitress is like, Crystal and her children began adding to her list of things a waitress would never tell their customers. Something Teddy Lupin got into when he spotted the list on his first Hogsmeade visit.

11_ Expanding #2: Don't bother ever coming back if you don't leave a tip. You WILL receive terrible service at your next visit. And the excuse that you're "too poor to leave a tip" is nullified the moment you order something other than water off the menu. (By: Esther after seeing her mother receive absolutely NO tips several tables in a row)

12_ Do you really think I'm ignoring you? If so, please refer to #6 on the previous list. (By: Crystal after several students sat in the closest table to the counter for several minutes as she ran around helping her other tables while their food was being prepared.)

13_ I don't care if you are the Queen of England. Everyone will receive the respect they earn. So be a good customer and you might find yourself receiving refills without being charged extra. (By: Teddy when he saw Crystal being harassed by several Slytherins on his first Hogsmeade visit.)

14_ The more often you come and the more respect you are, the better your service will be. We may even remember your name eventually. (By: Crystal when she received only regular customers who were kind and generous one day.)

15_ NEVER treat me like a slave. I will hex you the moment you begin to. And no, I don't care if you have "friends in high places". *cough*Malfoy's*cough* (By: Teddy when he spotted Lucius trying to pull his "I'm better than you" act one day.)

16_ Leave me anything less than a sickle in tips and I will slip a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product in your food. Canary Creams are my favorite. And the owner is my brother-in-law, so don't expect much sympathy. (By: Esther and Eliakim when they saw someone try to leave leprechaun gold as a tip one day.)

17_ I have children, so you will know when they are misbehaving. They will be sitting in the corner table with a shield charm surrounding them. (By: Teddy when he tried getting to Esther and Eliakim one time he visited Hogsmeade with Harry and Ginny when Ginny found out she was pregnant for the first time.)

18_ Again. I have children. I won't give you any sympathy if you can't control yours. Chances are you don't know anything on bad behavior. I should. My children take after their father in the prank and humor categories. (By: Crystal when she was tired of hearing parents complain about one little "annoying" thing their only child was doing at the table.)

19_ It's been mentioned, but we will see fit to ruin your life should you feel inclined to treat our mother like rubbish. Don't underestimate the power of three angry children! (By: Esther, Eliakim and Anastasia when they saw someone pulling faces at Crystal behind her back one day.)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I may add to this one. I just need a #20 to add.<strong>


End file.
